loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Aasimar (Galara)
The Aasimar are a playable race created by Gadabout, with the aid of Lucis, as revenge against Bael for what the God of Travels saw as a corruption of his Halfings. Statistics Block Astral Light - Aasimar Racial Power Divine Aura - Aasimar Racial Power Physical Qualities The Aasimar are tall and sculpted humanoids with strong facial features. Their skin tones can be in the same range as human complexions, but are often lighter, more uniform in coloration, and with a slight red, blue, orange, yellow, or green hue. Aasimar do not have facial hair of any sort, including eyebrows. The hair on the top of their heads is lustrous and iridescent. In the presence of bright light their hair will even glow as if it were comprised of strands of solid illumination. Their eyes are metallic colors -- copper, bronze, silver, gold, and platinum -- and lack pupils. Arching from their backs are feathered wings, which are commonly white and less commonly the color of their skin or eyes. Their wingspan is usually the same as their height, preventing them from actually using them to fly. Aasimar children are born wingless, though a fine coat of fur covers their body. This fur, like their hair, will seem to glow in bright lights. Around the time the child takes its first step it will begin to lose this fur, and by the age of five its wings will begin to sprout. This process is not very painful but causes intense itching and will last for several months. Afterwards the wings will grow apace the child and adult height and wingspan are reached at the same time. Aasimar are considered fully matured at the age of 25 and they can live as long as 300 years. They retain the fullness of their vigor for the first 200 years, but afterwards begin to decline slowly. Aasimar Characteristics Friendly, inquisitive, noble, open, stalwart, long-memoried. Fluff This will change and adapt as we progress. This is only the current fluff. The Aasimar are a proud race, preferring to build their homes in mountains, but they are also curious and eager to learn more about the world. They have a noble heritage and try to live up to it, demanding the best of themselves. However, they try to keep an open mind as well; tolerate the differences of other races and attempt to understand those differences. History :Origins: - Created in response to Bael twisting the soul of an unborn halfling child to create Tieflings. Created with the aid of Lucis. :Classes Available: - Paladin, Rogue, Wizard, Cleric. :Techs (Teach Actions): Paladin Class, Astrology (3587), Divine Right of Kings (3659), Domestication and Animal Husbandry (4005), Boating(4087), Glass and Mirror making (4496), Hero-Tier racial feats (4564), Paragon-Tier racial feats (4585) :Current Status: – They are established on Silenia and ready to spread good in the world. They were the first in the world to understand astrology and how to see the future in the stars. (3587). They have also been taught the Divine Right of Kings and are ruled by Alaric I, who had formally been a shepherd boy (3659). The Aasimari have become skilled at domesticating animals -- particularly feyhounds -- and animal husbandry (4005), allowing them to prosper. Additionally, Raban, an Aasimari intellectual, discovered that certain structures are condusive to floating on water and moving about; that is, he discovered the concept of boating (4087). :The king became curious to the outside world and sent explorers throughout much of northern Silenia, resulting in the meeting of the Elves, Emypreans, and Eladrin. :While this was going on, Airships from the outside world made it through the Stormwall and crash landed, one in the Aasimari mountains (no survivors, so the Aasimari claimed the salvage) and one to the south, in or near the Plains of Wild Endeavor. The king likewise sent Aasimar Soldiers to investigate and they met up with the Elves and Shadar-Kai that crewed that ship. After one of those creatures, Malec, was escorted to meet the King, Orcs raided. : When news of the Orcs raiding the airships reached the ears of King Alaric I, he ordered the Aasimari to erect outposts in the plains to extend the protection of his people to travelers. This caused other Aasimari to move out of the mountains and into the plains as well (4087), expanding their influence. : The Sidhari traveled to Silenia and the king met with them; he was impressed with the kind nature of their god, particularly in contrast to the uncaring gods he had been introduced to just prior. : Coffee plants can be found in abundance in Aasimari lands and they have mastered the art of brewing a beverage from the beans of that plant. Additionally, salt mines have been discovered and put to good use. Though a valuable seasoning for food, it is on rare occasions used to melt ice on important roads in the Seven Mountains. : The famed Aasimari inventor, Raban, is the one responsible for teaching the Aasimari how to craft glass and mirrors. : The Aasimari techniques of crafting porcelain is unique among mortals and of a finer quality than most. This serves as an excellent export. (4526) : Thanks to trade and the similar dispositions, over time the Aasimari and Empyreans have grown together in a single nation called the Kingdom of Heaven. (4531) : Alaric marched to war against the Orcs of the Dawnforge mountains. Though the battle did not go as he hoped, much was revealed during this time. The Aasimari learned racial feats for both the hero and paragon tiers and they discovered the true nature of their faithful feyhounds. Alaric himself was imbued with divine power, making him a terror on the battlefield (a Nourish Action limited to him). (4585) Geography The Seven Mountains: The mountain range where the Aasimari were placed when the gods created them. Though there are more than just seven mountains in the range, it was named after seven particularly might ones. Six of these are home to the major Noble houses of the Aasimari, but the seven is Vorth’Rune, the City of Kings, and the seat of authority for the Aasimar Nation. :Description: To be added. Vorth'Rune: The City of Kings -- sometimes just referred to as “The City” -- it resides at the center of the Seven Mountains. It is the seat of power for the Aasimar Nation and it is where the King resides. :Description: Before you a singular mountain rises above all the others. Its peak has been carved away and in its place is the city, carved in one piece from the still-living stone. Around the base workers can be seen slowly chipping away the dirt and stone, expanding the city. One day it might even grow to replace the mountain itself. The Citadel: This is the castle of the King itself, which rests at the top of the city. :Description: It is quite large, too big to currently be filled with servants, nobles, and the sort. It was built with an eye towards expansion and so perhaps in future years it will not seem so abandoned. The doors to the Throne Room are incredibly large, big enough even for titans to be dwarfed by their size, and they open through an unseen mechanism. The throne itself is as grand as the rest of the castle, and it too was carved from the rock along with everything else; immovable. Two smaller thrones sit behind it on either side. To the left is a small room where the King can retreat and have a quiet word with those he chooses. The Hundwald: The forest to the east of the Seven Mountains, the Hundwald is where the Aasimari found the feyhounds. It is a good place for lumber, but logging it kept under tight control to as to not damage the ancestral home of the dogs, who are themselves seen as good luck and a divine-blessing. :Description: To be added. The Plains of Wild Endeavor: The plains at the foot of the Seven Mountains. Its southern border is the central mountains of Silenia and the Elven forests there, the eastern border the river than runs from those mountains to the ocean, and its western border being somewhat undefined; it reaches further south than the mountains there, but it does not reach the desert. Many forts dot the landscape. :Description: To be added. The Glass Desert: The desert is to the southwest of the Plains of Wild Endeavor. While few Aasimari desire to live there, some do in order to harvest the white sands of that desert as they are particularly well suited for making glass. :Description: to be added. PP Invested : 3PP from Creation, (3441) :10PP from Nourish (3441) (3498) (3587) (4087) (4299) (4472) (4494) (4526) (4531) (4605) :8PP from Teaches (3441) (3587) (4005) (3659) (4087) (4496) (4564) (4585) Category:GCustom Races